The Mystery of the One
by Lacto3.1415
Summary: Five of the smashers get kidnapped and sent to some strange place. What's the whole plot behind the kidnapping?
1. The Misconception

A/N: Ohuahua! NEW FIC! 

Ganondorf says L.O.

Anyways, this story is set in a more serious tone than my other fics. So...I have nothing else to say but enjoy:) Find joy in this somehow...

* * *

**Chapter One: The Misconception**

After a long day, most of the smashers called it a quits and headed off to go to bed. Those smashers were: Pikachu, Pichu, Kirby, Mr. Game and Watch, and Zelda. After the five smashers said their farewells, they all went into their separate dorms.

"Ah...that was a great day...what do you think Pikachu?" Pichu asked Pikachu. They were both sharing the same dorm.

"Yes...but I am glad that it's over! I'm soooo tired..." Pikachu replied while he was yawning. Pichu jumped onto his bed and stretched out and yawned as wide as he could. He pulled covers up over his tiny body and fell fast asleep right away, making Pikachu turn off the light.

"Good night Pichu..." Pikachu said drearily to an already asleep Pichu. Pikachu tidied up his bed and jumped into it happily. After he got into a comfortable position, Pikachu turned off the light and went to sleep.

A couple of hours later, most the other smashers were also sound asleep for the night. Of course, Pikachu and Pichu were both oblivious to the world around them as those still awake passed noisily through the halls.

At about midnight, a strange figure opened the door to Pikachu's and Pichu's dorm silently. It walked in slyly, making sure not to disturb the sleepy Pokémon. He walked over to where Pichu was sleeping and took out a small brown sack. He forcefully grabbed Pichu and stuffed him into it. Tying the small sack to the best of its ability, the figure then raced out of the dorm and started climbing up some stairs that led to the rooftop of the mansion. As it arrived at the top of the mansion, the strange figure was greeting by another figure up on the roof.

"You got him?" the other figure that was standing on the roof asked the one that kidnapped Pichu.

"Yes...it was quite easy in fact. He was sound asleep..." the kidnapper replied, carrying the sack over to the other figure. Pichu started to awaken, only to find himself inside a sack...

"Pichu!" Pichu yelled as he was trying to get himself out of the sack. The two figures realized what Pichu was doing and cautiously opened the sack, ready to grab him whenever he jumped out. Sure enough, when the kidnapper opened the sack, Pichu jumped out really fast, only to fall into the arms of another stranger...

"Dah! PICHU!" Pichu yelled, struggling to get out of this strangers grasp, "CHU!" Pichu tries to summon down a thunder bolt to escape, but instead was shot by a laser. After struggling for a little while, Pichu finally noticed who the strange figures were...

"FALCO!" Pichu recognized the one who was holding him. Falco had a strange, unnatural expression on his face. Something was really wrong. Pichu looked over at his other kidnapper and gasped.

"LINK!" was all Pichu could say before he was thrown into a cannon. Pichu hit the back of the cannon quite hard. The only thing on his mind was what was going on with Link and Falco. Before Pichu knew it, Falco and Link lit the cannon and Pichu blasted off into the unknown...

"AHH! PICHU! PICHU! PICHUUUUUUUUUU!" Pichu yelled out as he flew through the air. Falco and Link just laughed.

"Ahahaha! Finally! We got rid of that stupid little rat!" Falco chuckled evilly as he watched Pichu disappear far away.

Meanwhile, Pichu landed in a large lake. He caused a huge splash when he came in contact with the water. Pichu was blinded harshly when he was immersed under the cold lake, but he knew that he had to swim out of there before he drowned. Using much of what little energy he had left, Pichu swam to the top of the lake and climbed out onto the slippery surface, almost as cold as an ice cube...maybe not.

Pichu just sat there as he tried to sort out the recent events in his head. What was with Link and Falco? Especially Link? Pichu just couldn't understand why they would do something so...evil and low. Pichu just sat there for the next few moments while he tearfully tried to observe where he was and what he should do next. He heard a strange noise behind and decided to investigate. When Pichu turned around, he was pranced upon by a strange cat and his vision went black.

* * *

A/N: Don't ya just love those kind of endings? I DO! Muahahahaha! Heh heh! Heh...heh...

Pichu: -glares and growls-

Anyhows...-must continue- That's the first chapter...(NO!)


	2. New Discoveries

**Chapter Two: New Discoveries**

When Pichu finally awoke, he found himself in a strange, dark area. Pichu had to use his thunder jolt ability several times to light up the cave. He figured that it was better that he damage himself just a little bit in order to figure out where he was...

The thunder jolt didn't move very far before it hit a wall and started traveling up. The light from the bolt revealed a door bounded by several barricades. He sent more thunder jolts in several other directions and found out that he was in a dark, small cell. Three of the jolts instantly went up a wall after bouncing about 3 times, but the other one continued on, showing that one of the walls was actually an alignment of bars - metal bars. Pichu wandered over clumsily to the bars, wondering if he could fit through. Alas, he couldn't, for where ever he was, it was probably meant for small creatures like himself. He shot out several thunder jolts through the small openings between the bars and found that there was another door - it seemed to lead to somewhere outside of the cell area. Pichu was agitated at the fact that he could not get to the hopeful door, so he decided to investigate the door that seemed to be locked shut.

The door seemed to be glued to the wall as Pichu was investigating the edges. He figured that a door may have exsited once there before, but was locked for good due to...something. Who knows what happened?

After several hours of exploring his cell and finding out that there was nothing there worthwhile, Pichu decided that it would be best to take a nap. Might as well rest when there is nothing else to do. It still bugged him what was with his fellow smashers and who that cat may have been. Pichu fell into a deep sleep, oblivious to all around him...

What seemed like a few hours later, Pichu awoke to the sound of his name being yelled out and violent shaking all around him...

"Dah!" Pichu jerked up suddenly and cleared his vision. What he saw -totally- made his day...

"PIKACHU!" Pichu yells, falling into his fellow mouse's grasp...

* * *

A/N: Wow, that was short...but the next shapter will definitely be longer:)

Samus: Or so you thought...


	3. More Happenings

A/N: Yay! Finally able to update! Yeehee!

* * *

**Chapter Three: More Happenings**

After several minutes of greetings and such, Pikachu and Pichu finally settled down.

"So...Pikachu, how did you get here?" Pichu inquired of Pikachu. The two mice started to get into comfortable positions before Pikachu told his tale.

"Well..." Pikachu started, "I was blown away by a cannon...by Bowser and Captain Falcon. Amazing that I can actually remember...it went by so fast." Pichu gasped, very astonished at what Pikachu just said.

"Same with me! Except I was blown away in a cannon by Link and Falco." Pichu stated excitedly.

"Really?...Wow. I can understand Falco doing that, but why Link?" Pikachu asked, also quite astonished.

"I don't know..." Pichu replied, trying to sort out those events in his mind, "It was quite strange though. For those few seconds that I actually got to look at Link and Falco, Falco just looked himself but Link...looked different. It was almost as if he didn't want to do what he was doing, but he couldn't help it..."

"Well that would suck!" Pikachu stated, as if he was trying to make life more interesting.

"Seriously!" Pichu yelled, "Hm...I could also imagine Bowser and Captain Falcon doing that - it just seems natural for them."

"True that." Pikachu stated. He walked over to the cell bars and curled his paws around them, "Now what?"

"I have no idea..." Pichu replied, "Ya know, this is one of the only times we've actually have had times for ourselves. There is way too much comotion all the time at the mansion and not much time to think about important things like...what is the meaning of life?"

"That's true. It would seem as if even the most extraverted of beings need a little times to themselves." Pikachu said, releasing his grip on the bars, "It's amazing how dark it is in here..."

"Nice change of subject there!" Pichu laughed, finally trying enjoyig life a little.

"Why thank you! I'll be here for only a limited amount of time...so buy your tickets now!" Pikachu laughed, causing Pichu to laugh even more. The two started to find even more ways to enjoy life in that dreaded dungeon...

* * *

**_Back at the mansion..._**

All the smashers except Jigglypuff (who was still asleep), Captain Falcon, Bowser, Link, Falco, Pikachu and Pichu were gathered in one of the many meeting rooms. After a little while, Jigglypuff came down from her dorm and was surprised to see all those smashers gathered there.

"What's going on here?" Jiggypuff asked, quite confused.

"Well...it seems that Pichu and Pikachu were blown away to somewhere by cannons and the culprits were Bowser, Link, Falco, and Captain Falcon..." Samus stated, still trying to figure everything out.

"Really? Wow..." Jigglypuff stated, quite wide eyed.

"Yes. We were thinking of maybe doing something like search parties in pairs." Yoshi stated in a blunt voice, not his usual happy self.

"Oh yes, so far we have: Roy and Marth, Young Link and Ness, Mario and Luigi, Nana and Popo, and Peach and Zelda...we were wondering if you and Kirby might wanna go too...both the floaty type..." Dr. Mario said, with strangely pleading eyes.

"Eh, why not?" Jigglypuff asked as she yawned widely, "But what's with the search parties and those certain groups?"

"Well, we wanted to have smashers who seemed to get along well to get into groups - two for safety. Some groups will look for Bowser, Link, Captain Falcon, and Falco and the other groups will look for Pichu and Pikachu. The rest of the smashers who are not in groups will be staying here - at the mansion." Samus claimed, almost seeming to state the obvious to some of the smashers already there.

"Ah...I see. Who's gonna look for what then?" Jigglypuff inquired again.

"Here's what we got so far: Young Link and Ness, Mario and Luigi, and Peach and Zelda are going to search for Bowser, Captain Falcon, Link, and Falco. Roy and Marth, Nana and Popo, and now Jigglypuff and Kirby are going to search for Pichu and Pikachu." Mewtwo said quite psychically.

"That's sounds cool enough! Where do we start?" Jigglypuff asked again, walking over to Kirby.

"Well, we have the general direction where Pikachu and Pichu were blown to, but we have no idea how far they went," Yoshi stated, "We were thinking of having the three groups looking for them start in the same general direction, then spread out a little to cover most of the area"

"Also, I'm going to be exploring in one of the arwings." Fox stated, looking quite proud of himself.

"That leaves Dr. Mario, Yoshi, DK, Samus, Ganondorf, Mewtwo and Mr. Game and Watch behind." Jigglypuff stated a little too excitedly.

"Yup. Were going to guard the mansion and try to figure out what is going on a little more." Yoshi stated, "Like if there are any clues as to where Pichu and Pikachu were thrown that can be found somewhere in the mansion or on the roof, we'll be looking for them."

"Well, we should go sooner than later. We have no idea what may be happening to Pikachu and Pichu." Marth stated, obviously excited about this adventure.

"Alright then...let's get everyone ready!" Dr. Mario said. All the smashers started preparing for their searching...

* * *

_**In some random area**_

Some random dude, Falco, Link, Bowser, and Captain Falcon were sitting in a random room...

"Hmhmhm! All is going to plan eh?" some mysterious dude said.

"Oh yeah." Falco replied.

"Hmhmhm...only three more..." some mysterious dude said agian.

* * *

A/N: Muahahaha! It's here...IT'S HERE!  



	4. The Searching Begins

A/N: Not much to say except: "This is a long chapter compared to the others".

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Searching Begins**

_**The search for Pichu and Pikachu**_

Roy, Marth, Nana, Popo, Kirby, and Jigglypuff started off heading in the same general direction.

"Hmhmhm...this is gonna be interesting!" Roy yelled with shifty eyes.

"True, but this is a serious mission, Roy." Marth stated bluntly. Nana, Popo, Kirby, and Jigglypuff nodded in agreement.

"Hm...you have a point there ya know." Roy said, "But that doesn't mean we can't have fun!" The other five smashers sigh as Roy started hopping around quite idiotically.

"This may be more difficult than we thought..." Kirby whispered in a loud voice.

"You think it's gonna be difficult for you? He's my partner..." Marth stated, catching Roy's attention unintentionally.

"HEY! At least I'm trying to be an optimist at a time like this unlike the rest of you...why be always down in the dumps?" Roy asked, way to hyper.

"Were not always down in the dumps, it just seems as if you don't seem to care about the recent events!" Jigglypuff yelled, stunning Roy a bit.

"Don't care? Of course I do! If I seriously didn't care, I wouldn't be here. I'm just trying to make life a little more upbeat so that we all don't lose hope so easily!" Roy defended himself.

"Wow...that's a good point..." Nana stated, pondering about what Roy just said.

"That's true. Shouldn't we be heading on?" Popo hinted.

"Sure!" the others stated in unison. The three groups started to search for Pikachu and Pichu again. They traveled for about an hour before coming across a fork in the road.

"Hm...there are only two different ways to go." Marth stated the obvious.

"Hey look!" Jigglypuff stated, pointing to the right path, "That was has a huge hole in it!" Jigglypuff was right. In the right path there was a huge ditch before the other side of land appeared. The ditch was quite long - only really good jumpers (or floaters) could get across it...

"Why don't Jigglypuff and Kirby go to the right while the other four of us go to the left?" Roy asked, starting to back away from the right path.

"Yeah, that would obviously be the best choice we've got...that ditch is huge..." Marth stated as he copied Roy in backing up toward the left path.

"Of course! You two would probably be the most...lucky in getting to the other SIDE!" Nana yelled, racing up the left path from an excitement boost.

"Nana!" Popo yelled, distressed at the fact that Nana totally ditched him.

"Okay..." Kirby said, shocked at the fact that neither Jigglypuff nor he had any choice in the matter. Marth and Roy quickly said their farewells as they raced after Nana and Popo.

"Think we can make it?" Jigglypuff asked, examining the large ditch.

"Of course we can!" Kirby replied, puffing himself up. Jigglypuff did the same and they started to fly above the ditch to get to the other side...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Nana and Popo seemed out of site as Marth and Roy traveled down the path.

"Man! How far did those two get?" Marth asked, quite confused at the fact that he could not see either Nana or Popo.

"This is weird...I wonder how Kirby and Jigglypuff are doing...why did it get so dark all of a sudden?" Roy inquired of anyone around there as he started looking frantically around.

"Dark? It's not dark...it's so bright here!" Marth yelled, being blinded by several rays of light which seemed to suddenly come out of nowhere.

"Bright? It is not bright here! I can't see worth a darn..." Roy exclaimed, bumping into many trees and logs. Marth looked over at the now clumsy looking Roy.

"Wait...you can't see me Roy? I see you..." Marth stated, starting to get a bit creeped out.

"NO! This is soooo weird! Wait...are you saying that I may have suddenly gone blind? That sucks!" Roy yelled going into a angry rage.

"Roy! Calm down! Ugh..." Marth started to become a little sick from the blinding lights. He tried to wander over to Roy to help him out, but something caught on his cape...

"DIE!" Marth yelled. He took out his sword and swung around, ready to release his cape from whatever kept it down. He saw a strange looking cat...

"Mrrr...OOOOW!" the cat yelled angrily, bearing its large fangs and looking as if it was ready to attack right away.

"What the heck?" Marth asked, feeling as if he was being taken down into dreamland...

"MARTH!" Roy yelled, still blind. He heard a thud and guessed that Marth had fallen.

"Ah Crap..." Roy yelled again as he tripped over a rock. He tried to get up, but something jumped on him, preventing any escape...

_Just Ahead..._

Nana raced ahead really fast, not willing to turn around. Suddenly, she jumped into a ditch...

"Ah! Popo!" Nana yelled strangely. She was able to catch onto a random branch sticking out in the ditch. Popo heard Nana and raced over to the ditch, careful not to fall in himself.

"NANA! Wait...I'll get help!" Popo stated quickly as he ran away.

"Okay...HURRY UP THEN!" Nana yelled after Popo. The sound of silence came to her as she tried to sort out what just happened.

Popo ran back a little, trying to see if he could retrieve help from Marth and Roy. Hey, they were all put together for a reason...

"What the hey?" Popo gasped as he saw Marth and Roy. They were just...laying there. No movement at all. Popo started to back away, quite scared now. How was he going to help Nana now...and those two? Before he was able to run away though, the strange cat appeared behind him...

"Mrrr...OOOOW!" the strange cat yelled angrily, suddenly prancing on Popo and rendering him unconscious...

_Back To The Ditch..._

"POPO!" Nana yelled, very distressed now. It's been a while since Popo had left and she could barely hold onto the branch that seemed to be breaking now.

"Ugh..." Nana started breathing heavily. She couldn't hold on much longer. If Popo didn't come within a few seconds...

Suddenly she heard a rustle in the grass above the ditch. Her heart started racing with excitement.

"POPO!" she yelled, glad that he was back. But it was not Popo. Unknown to her, he was already knocked out. The strange cat appeared yet again above her...

"Mrrr...OOOOW!" the strange cat yelled yet again as it pounced on Nana, causing both of them to fall into the ditch...

* * *

_Kirby and Jigglypuff_

Kirby and Jigglypuff started to float over to the other side of the ditch. The ditch was larger than they thought though and used too many breathes before getting near to the other side.

"Ah crap..." Kirby thought as he slowly started floating back to side he knew was safe. He performed his final cutter attack and was barely able to get back to the safe side. He saw Jigglypuff do the same.

"Whew...that ditch is too long..." Kirby stated at Jigglypuff struggled to get herself up on the land. Kirby helped her out a little bit.

"Ah yeah..." Jigglypuff stated, taking several breathes, "All that fog seems to make it look smaller..."

"I wonder if we should just go the other way...unless you'd like to try again?" Kirby stated bluntly.

"Eh...I wouldn't risk it. The others may help us anyway. Let's go on the left path!" Jigglypuff stated excitedly, getting up and heading over to the left path entrance.

"I hope they're not too far ahead..." Kirby said as he joined Jigglypuff in going down the left path to meet the other four smashers...

* * *

_**The search for Bowser, Captain Falcon, Link, and Falco**_

Young Link, Ness, Mario, Luigi, Zelda, and Peach headed outside the mansion, all ready to go on their searching.

"Well...heh, good luck on your searches guys!" Ness said happily, lifting the spirits of his comrades.

"You too!" Peach said, running off excitedly.

"Peach!" Zelda yelled, starting to run after her...

"Well...we might as well be headed off! Heh heh..." Luigi stated, starting to head into the direction where Mario and he were supposed to go.

"Alright. See ya then..." Young Link called after the two brothers as they raced off, "That was...really fast."

"Yeah." Ness said, in complete agreement with Young Link. Those two also started heading off on their searching.

_Peach and Zelda_

"PEACH!" Zelda yelled, catching up with Peach who finally stopped, "What's your problem? We have to try and stick together..."

"I know...sorry Zelda. I just got a strange burst of excitement there...I've never had that feeling before." Peach said quite mysteriously.

"Really? That's weird..." Zelda said, observing all around her, "Where do you think we should start first?"

"I have no idea." Peach said, "We might as well start on that path." Peach pointed to a clear path that looked relatively safe.

"Eh, why not?" Zelda asked. The two started to go down the path, not sure of what may have laid before them...

_Mario and Luigi_

Mario and Luigi started heading down their own random path, with only one thing on mind: Where are we going?

"Uh...man. I totally should have eaten something before this...I'm soooo hungry!" Luigi stated hungrily.

"Well why didn't you mention that before?" Mario asked his brother angrily.

"I wasn't hungry before..." Luigi stated strangely, confusing both himself and Mario.

"What do you mean? You just 'suddenly' became hungry?" Mario asked, about to laugh.

"Yes." Luigi stated proudly as he watched Mario start to laugh hysterically, "It's not funny! I seriously am hungry..."

"Ahaha! That's hilarious Luigi!" Mario said, making Luigi more angry with his continued laughing, "Oh well, might as well eat then." Mario took out a basket filled with food and the two set up to have a picnic...even though it was just the beginning of their journey.

_Young Link and Ness_

Young Link and Ness continued their journey their own separate way. The path they started to walk on was very muddy and all around them was very dark.

"Ugh...why'd we have to go this way?" Ness asked as he pranced through the muddy puddles.

"I don't know..." Young Link pouted, trudging through the puddles with loud splashes. Young Link obviously wasn't very happy at this exact point in time. His older self did suddenly seem to turn evil ya know. Would Young Link become like that also? That was the one thing he feared...

"Hey! Look! I found something!" Ness yelled as Young Link quickly raced over to Ness. Ness was holding an arrow - one of Link's arrows.

"Hey..." Young Link said, examining the arrow, "This is one of Link's arrows...the one he wanted to keep!"

"Keep?" Ness inquired, becomig curious, "Why would he want to keep it?"

"Well, this is the arrow that totally won him that prize of another 1,000 arrows...he claimed he would abandon this arrow because of its greatness..." Young Link explained, causing Ness to laugh a little.

"Really? HAHAHA! That's a HILARIOUS reason!" Ness laughed some more, causing Young Link to sigh.

"Eh, you'll never get the way of the archer. Oh well, let's continue on. That's a good clue though..." Young Link stated sadly as he tredged through the muddy path once again. Ness reluctantly followed the now more depressed Young Link.

* * *

_**Back At The Mansion**_

Yoshi, DK, Samus, Mr. Game and Watch and Dr. Mario were in a room - sorting out all the recent events and planning out what to do. Mewtwo and Ganondorf were in the kitchen cooking...

"So...how should we do this?" Yoshi asked, becoming almost excited.

"Well..."Dr. Mario pondered about the situation. He was not able to finish any thoughts because a scream from the kitchen sounded through the kitchen suddenly.

"OW! MEWTWO! YOU IDIOT!" Ganondorf yelled, ready to kill Mewtwo.

"Me? It was your fault! I didn't make you slam your hand into the extremely hot plate." Mewtwo defended himself.

"YES YOU DID! I wouldn't do that naturally...it was some unknown FORCE THAT DID IT!" Ganondorf yelled, still ready to kill Mewtwo.

"Unknown force, eh? Wow...are all those voices in your head becoming real now?" Mewtwo teased, happily watching Ganondorf's confused and angry face come alive.

"Why you little..." Ganondorf was going to attack Mewtwo, but Dr. Mario came in heroically and prevented any fighting from happening.

"Now now. Can't we just TRY to get along?" Dr. Mario tried to compromise with those two.

"NO!" Ganondorf yelled, exceedingly angry with the now very pleased Mewtwo. Dr. Mario just sighed as DK, Yoshi, Mr. Game and Watch and Samus walked in.

"Wow..." was all Samus said when whe entered the room and saw the havoc.

"Er, can we PLEASE continue with our planning? We really don't have much time here..." Yoshi stated, obviously worried about the time.

"Okay then...we were just planning out who should do what right now." Mr. Game and Watch stated bluntly.

"Cool." Mewtwo said, keeping a watchful eye on Ganondorf.

"Well...what would you guys like to do?" Dr. Mario inquired of Ganondorf and Mewtwo.

"Kill Mewtwo." Ganondorf stated angrily.

"Get away from Ganondorf." Mewtwo stated mysteriously.

"Er...I guess you two can't be in a group then..." Dr. Mario said, still pondering about it all.

"Nope." Mewtwo said, still glaring at Ganondorf.

"Well...would you like to explore the roof, Mewtwo?" Yoshi asked, quite excited.

"Whatever. As long as Ganondorf isn't." Mewtwo replied, making Yoshi become too happy.

"Yipee!" Yoshi yelled, becoming very happy.

"Alrighty then...who else would be willing to go on the roof?" Dr. Mario asked.

"Me, I guess." DK replied.

"It's settled then. Yoshi, DK, and Mewtwo will explore the roof for clues and Samus, Ganondorf, Mr. Game and Watch and I will explore the mansion." Dr. Mario stated proudly. Everybody agreed to that and went their seperate ways. Mewtwo and Ganondorf were really glad to get away from each other.

* * *

_On The Rooftop_

"Found anytihng?" Yoshi asked. The trio had been searching for only 2 seconds...

"We've only been searching for 2 seconds Yoshi...actually now it's 2.56 seconds, but we must keep looking though!" DK stated, happily exploring the roof.

"Ugh..." Mewtwo said psychically, showing that he did not want to do this, "This is sooo boring!"

"Well, we could make it interesting..." Yoshi said, grinning widely.

"Eh, no thank you." Mewtwo replied, psychically lifting rocks and such...searching for clues.

_In The Mansion_

"So...where should we start first?" Dr. Mario asked, looking around at everything.

"Well..." Samus started, not sure how to finish.

"Hm...do you think Master Hand knows? Probably..." Mr. Game and Watch asked.

"Yeah, probably. But why hasn't he done anything? Mr. Game and Watch, you should check that out..." Dr. Mario stated slyly.

"Yipee." Mr. Game and Watch cheered dully, knowing that his fellow smashers would dump him with this job because he did mention it...

"This is stupid. I would love to battle that idiot Mewtwo now..." Ganondorf states bluntly, showing no signs of being helpful. The other two smashers just sigh as they start searching for clues...


	5. More Revealing Events Occur

**Chapter Five: More Revealing Events Occur**

_**Jigglypuff and Kirby - the search is on!**_

"Marth! Roy! Nana! Popo!" Kirby yelled, unable to find where those four went.

"UghI guess they skipped ahead really quickly..." Jigglypuff stated, looking around in hopes of finding her fellow smashers. The duo traveled on, not finding anything useful.

"Ugh! Did the ditch really scare them that much?" Kirby asked, walking into a leaf.

"Hm...maybe. All I know is that something weird is going on. With every step I take...everything seems to be getting noticeably lighter..." Jigglypuff stated, confused about all.

"Lighter? No. The sun is going down...it's getting darker here!" Kirby said, pondering about the darkness.

"Down? It's rising! It's getting so...bright!" Jigglypuff stated again, unknowingly being stabbed with the same affects that this forest had on Marth. Jigglypuff and Kirby looked at each other. Jigglypuff's surroundings grew lighter to her as Kirby's surroundings grew darker to him.

"What's...going on?" Jigglypuff asked, becoming more frightened now.

"I...don't know..." Kirby said, becoming more blind as time went on. The two just stood there, foolishly waiting for the effects to take their full affect...

Suddenly the two of them heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Eeek! Who goes there?" Jigglypuff yelled, fluttering around as she tried to decipher what was around her in that bright surrounding. Kirby, completely enveloped by darkness, became into his rock form - that may protect him from any harm. Without any warning, the _figures _jumped out of the bushes.

"Hmhmhm..." one of the figures laughed as he grabbed Jigglypuff by surprise, "Back to the dungeon along with Pichu and Pikachu! Muahahaha!" The other figure did the same to Kirby, although he had a hard time picking Kirby up...

When the two figures were in their positions, they confined Kirby and Jigglypuff into small sacks and ran away...

* * *

_**Peach and Zelda**_

"So...see anything interesting so far?" Peach asked Zelda, with shifty eyes.

"Not yet...but we should keep our eyes open..." Zelda said, looking around cautiously.

"Aw, you're so silly!" Peach claimed, walking a few steps until stopping abruptly "Hey, what's that?" Peach just stared at whatever that was while Zelda precautiously walked over to her. She also stopped abruptly at the site of this thing. Standing right there was some sort of creature about twice the size of Giga Bowser. Peach and Zelda made out a figure a large bird...a hawk. It glowed a bright green color and its eyes were an illuminating red. Keeping its ground, the large bird stretched out its wings to an amazingly long wing span. Several branches of nearby trees were broken off at the might of this creature. After several seconds of stretching, the bird brought down its wings and glared at the two princesses...

"Why have you fiends trespassed on me domain?" the bird said in a strange voice.

"We were innocently wandering through this forest. We were searching for some fellow friends of ours. We had no idea that this was your domain..." Zelda said in an amazingly peaceful tone.

"Ah, I see..." the bird said quietly, "Well I guess I'll let you go this time, but if you ever do this again..."

"I understand..." Zelda replied, very understanding of the situation. The bird flew off in great wonder, leaving behind a very awed Peach and a very calm Zelda.

"Wow...you handled that well...and quickly." Peach complimented Zelda.

"Thanks!" was all Zelda said as a reply. The two walked on, ready to overcome any other danger that might come out to haunt them...

* * *

_**Mario and Luigi**_

After about 20 minutes, the two brothers finally finished that snack at the beginning of their journey and continued on with their journey.

"So...what are we supposed to be doing again?" Luigi asked Mario.

"Hm...looking for Link, Bowser, Falco, and Captain Falcon!" Mario replied.

"Aw...cool!" Luigi exclaimed, seemingly brainwashed...maybe he was?

"Yeah..." Mario said in reply, trying to figure what was going on his brothers mind now. Why was he suddenly very forgetful like that? That's not like him...

"Uh...Mario?" Luigi asked, confused about his brother's sudden pondering fest.

"Huh?...Oh, let's head on!" Mario said in a strangely nervous voice. Luigi started to get worried about his brother. Why did he suddenly space out like that? What was he thinking about? Well...

* * *

_**Young Link and Ness**_

Young Link and Ness wandered some more in that godforsaken place. The two traveled on in silence, because Young Link was not willing to engage in any conversations. Ness wondered why he even decided to partner up with Young Link. Sure, back at the mansion he was happy and excited, but when they started, he became very depressed and hostile. Is there any way to make this trip more interesting? Ness couldn't find any way for the longest time...

* * *

_**Fox**_

Fox flew around in a random arwing, at times almost forgetting what his original mission was: to search for the lost smashers and to watch over the search parties on the ground.

"Where's Marth, Roy, Nana, Popo, Kirby, and Jigglypuff?" Fox asked himself as he went over to the general area where the six smashers were to explore. Since he flew above that area after all the events already occurred, he could see nothing. Worried, Fox drifted down to that general area. Once he landed, he cautiously walked out of the arwing and started to explore around. Nothing.

"Whatever happened to them?...Unless they are further ahead?" Fox asked to no one in particular. He started to ponder about that thought when he heard a nearby rustling in some bushes. Startled, Fox raced back into his arwing for protection. He looked around, almost wanting to spot whatever was rustling in the bushes. Just as he was about to take off, something jumped on top of the arwing...

"Mrrr...OOOOW!" the strange cat revealed itself by its trademark yell. Fox, however, did not know who this cat was, so he zoomed ahead through the forests quite fast to get the strange cat of the arwing. After holding on desperately for a few moments, the strange cat finally let go, knowing that the attempts to hang on were futile. Fox, finally figuring out that the hitchhiker finally let go, turned around to encounter it. When he found saw the strange cat, he immediately fired a Nova bomb at it, causing a huge explosion to occur. Fox immediately flew out of there as fast as he could as the Nova bomb hit the strange cat. After the explosion died down, Fox went back to check on his victim out of utter curiosity. The Nova bomb had damaged the strange cat quite alot, but not enough to kill it. The strange cat slowly got up and did a strange teleporting spell and teleported out of there.

* * *

_**Back At The Mansion**_

_On The Rooftop_

"Well...has anyone found anything yet?" Yoshi asked after the trio searched for about 10 minutes.

"Not yet." Mewtwo stated dully.

"Well, no MAJOR clues...man. I wonder if any of the search parties have had any luck..." DK pondered, hoping that the other smashers may have found some traces to the recent events.

"I wonder too..." Yoshi said happily, still looking for traces of the cannon or the culprits involved.

"Hm...looks like I found something." Mewtwo stated in an dull tone again. Yoshi and DK raced over to Mewtwo. They saw quite a insignificant yet disturbing clue: a match.

"Hm...I wonder where this is from..." Mewtwo started to ponder. Maybe they'd be able to find out where Pikachu and Pichu were...

_In The Mansion_

"Found anything?" Dr. Mario yelled out to the other searching smashers.

"NO!" Ganondorf stated, being extremely unhelpful at that time.

"Not yet, unfortunately." Samus stated, looking in Pichu's and Pikachu's dorm.

"Oh well..." Dr. Mario said sadly. He was so ready to examine a clue now...

"HEY!" Ganondorf yelled. He aroused the curiosity of the others because "Hey" was all he said in a loud tone. Samus and Dr. Mario traveled over to Ganondorf quickly.

"Ganondorf!" Samus yelled. Ganondorf found out where Giga Bowser was hanging out...and at this time it was napping...

"Wow! I never knew Giga Bowser hung out here!" Ganondorf stated the obvious in an incredibly idiotic and annoying way.

"You idiot..." Dr. Mario whispered in a voice low enough so that Ganondorf could not hopefully hear him. He didn't.

"Well...can we continue searching now?" Samus asked in a hinting voice as she and Dr. Mario started to back out of the secret area. But Ganondorf did not budge. He had his eyes fixed on something...something that may have been a helpful clue.

_Mr. Game and Watch_

Mr. Game and Watch wandered over to Master Hand's lair. All the time he was thinking about what to say to Master Hand. Questions were running through his mind: why did he get himself into this stupid predicament? How's everyone else doing? Why does Master Hand have such a nice corridor?

Mr. Game and Watch entered the lair cautiously, with the many thoughts racing through his head. He cringed at the booming sound of Master Hand's voice:

"WHO GOES THERE?" Master Hand yelled as he emerged from the shadows. All of the smashers disliked this guy...they still didn't know what he truly was up to all the time. All they knew was that Master Hand was the boss there...making sure everything was all good.

"This is Mr. Game and Watch. I have a question for you." Mr. Game and Watch said in a calm tone.

"Is it about the recent kidnapping? Don't ask then. I know all about it." Master Hand stated coldly.

"Well why haven't you _done _anything about it? Do you even care?" Mr. Game and Watch inquired, keeping his frightful stance on.

"Hm...your words are cold, ya know that? I'll do something when I want to. No questions asked." Master hand replied, leading Mr. Game and Watch into a deeper hatred of him.

"What a sad, lazy "worker" you are, Master Hand. This has got to be one of the influencing and worst things that has happened and you are not even _trying _to do your job here." Mr. Game and Watch stated, very proud of himself.

"You are a very foolish one. Did you even try to think that I may be involved in this?" Master Hand stated mysteriously, surprising Mr. Game and Watch to the max, "You never know what I am truly up to...maybe I set this all up? It's possible." Master Hand's uncertain questions sent Mr. Game and Watch into a mode of panicky pondering. Why was Master Hand doing this? Sure, he was a mysterious and evil dude, but this is just...weird.

* * *

A/N: Nother chappie done! -sounds random-


	6. The Chapter With No Title

**Chapter Six: The Chapter With No Title **

_**Kirby and Jigglypuff - What happened to them?**_

After being stuffed into the small sacks, Kirby and Jigglypuff lost all track of time and of location. Both tried desperately to free themselves of this horrible bondage, but neither succeeded because their captor's motives were set too strong. After many minutes of traveling, the two puffballs were thrown into a small pit - otherwise called a "mailbox." Kirby and Jigglypuff could both hear the sounds of footsteps racing away from their location. After the footsteps died out, the two attempted yet again to free themselves, but unfortunately for them, their captor had tied the sacks together quite effectively. Their attempts were quite futile and both started to suffocate from the lack of air in the sacks. When death seemed to be near, the two fainted as they were violently lifted off the ground and escorted into some place. The two sacks were untied and the two smashers were thrown onto a table to be examined.

"Are these the two?" a stranger asked another.

"Yes. You did a fine job. Throw them into the dungeons!" the leader yelled as his assistants who proceeded to stuff the two puffballs into the sack and carry them to the dungeon.

* * *

_**Pikachu and Pichu - As bored as ever!  
**_  
Pichu finally found a desolate torch after minutes of searching and Pikachu brought it back to life by a thunderjolt. The two then played several card games - for Pikachu had a deck of cards with him. Why? 

_-flashback-_

The night before the kidnapping occurred, Pikachu, Popo, and Nana were playing a game of Gin Rummy. Pikachu won.

"That was a great game of cards!" Pikachu stated happily.

"Yeah...it was. Even though I didn't have any chance!" Nana said, stacking the cards up into a neat little pile.

"True that!" Popo said, regretting that. Pikachu picked up the cards and watchedNana chase Popo in an unremitting manner.Pikachu went to his dorm to head off to bed.

_-end flashback-  
_  
"Wait, that wasn't it..." stated a young horsefly who happened to wander in slyly.

"Yeah, I found these here in this dungeon." Pikachu explained, "I'm glad they had these here, for I would have been quite bored without them"

"Interesting." the young horsefly said, finding the dungeon to become suddenly very commonplace somehow. It left hastily, not even bothering to turn back.

"Now what?" Pichu asked, become quite tuckered out on playing cards for hours at a time.

"Uh..." Pikachu pondered about what to do next. There wasn't much in that dark dungeon; only a small torch and a deck of cards. They couldn't do much with the torch and the cards seemed to become quite antiquated (although that wasn't really the case...nope, not at all). With nothing left to really do, the two mice decided that that would be a fine time to take another nap. So they did.

* * *

_**In some random area **_

Some random dude, Falco, Link, Bowser, and Captain Falcon were sitting in that same random room discussing important events. Popo, Nana, Marth, and Roy entered the room.

"Are they there yet?" the mysterious dude asked. "Yes." Marth replied coldly, quite proud of himself now. Roy felt the same way as the four newcomers took their places in the room.

"Only one more and mission one will be accomplished. I hope to start mission two soon...right after the next smasher arrives." the mysterious dude grinned wickedly, bearing those grotesquely-made teeth and that long, clammy tongue of his. "What are we to do in the time being?" Falco asked the mysterious dude.

"Well..." the mysterious dude started to ponder. What could these smashers do for him? Hmhmhm.

* * *

**_Young Link and Ness _**

The two continued on, with Ness in continuous absolute boredom. Several times he was tempted to turn back and run away...back to the mansion, but decided against that.

"Young Link...can't you at least _try _to make life more interesting?" Ness asked.

"No." Young Link replied dully.

"Oh great." Ness thought, figuring that this would be a long trip.

* * *

_**Mario and Luigi **_

The two brothers wandered forth, still pondering the previous actions done by each other a little while earlier. No words were passed as the two wandered into a cave; a cave that was mysterious...a cave that was dark...a cave that may have been an unwanted trap (has there ever been a wanted trap.

"What lies in this cave?" Mario asked to no one in particular.Luigi just shrugged as the two proceeded into the dark cavern. Why they decided to wander there without a second thought will forever be a mystery.

* * *

_**Peach and Zelda **_

Peach and Zelda wandered for quite a while. After that strange bird incident, they had not come across anything else as drastic. "Seen anything interesting yet?" Peach asked Zelda.

"Other then that bird...no. There haven't been any relevant clues as to where the other smashers are..." Zelda said, setting a tone of worry. Peach didn't reply, for she knew that Zelda was still very worried about Link. A few minutes later, it started to rain, sending the two princesses into a mode of panic - they needed to find shelter fast or else... "It's just rain. We can live through it easily." Zelda stated, almost relieved that something different occurred. Peach silently agreed. Nothing could stop Zelda now - even things that may have bothered her at other times. The two continued on, having a set goal in mind.

* * *

_**Fox **_

After the strange incident with the cat occurred, Fox continued to wander through the forest, continuing his search of the other travelers. After searching for about half an hour, he came across nothing.

"Aw man..." Fox yelled, frustrated at the fact that he came across nothing in the forest.He continued to wonder about the recent events until...

* * *

_**Back at the mansion**_

_ On the rooftop _

"Have you deciphered it yet?" asked an irritated Yoshi. Mewtwo spent about 10 minutes trying to figure out what was written on that match.

"No. I can make out a few letters, but most of them were burnt off." Mewtwo stated dully, causing Yoshi to sigh.

"Maybe we should ask the others?" DK suggested. Yoshi and Mewtwofound that suggestionto be very helpful and so the trio headed back into the mansion with their helpful clue that Mewtwo found.

_In the mansion _

Dr. Mario and Samus continued to search throughout the mansion as Ganondorf stood in Giga Bowser's lair, doing absolutely nothing that would be considered helpful. He claimed that he may have found a clue, but Dr. Mario and Samus gave up after about 3 minutes of silence from Ganon.

"Hey! I we found a clue!" Mewtwo yelled as the roof trio entered the mansion. Dr. Mario and Samus went to investigate while Ganondorf attained his same old position. "What did you find?" Dr. Mario asked, noticeably excited at the fact that he could be able to investigate a clue now.

"Well, it's a match; the match that lit the cannon. I'm very sure about that." Mewtwo stated, handing the match over to Dr. Mario very carefully.

"Hm...this may be a vital clue. I will investigate it at once!" Dr. Mario stated loudly as he wandered over to his dorm to investigate the match. The other four followed him, obviously not having anything else to do. After investigating for about 5 minutes, Dr. Mario came up with some exciting news.

"I think I know where Pikachu and Pichu are!" Dr. Mario stated proudly. He proceeded to tell his theory to the other smashers.

_Mr. Game and Watch_

After several moments of uncomfortable glaring at Mr. Game and Watch by Master Hand, Master Hand floated into the shadows of the room briefly, leaving Mr. Game and Watch behind to ponder all the recent events. After a few seconds, Mr. Game and Watch was about to leave that nice lair, but Master Hand flew behind him and prevented any escape.

"Anything else you have to say?" Master Hand asked coldly, confusing Mr. Game and Watch. The 2-D figure didn't reply due to utter confusion. Master Hand laughing cruelly as he quickly darkened Mr. Game and Watch's world…


	7. Last Smasher Caught

**Chapter Seven: Last Smasher Caught

* * *

**

_**In the Dungeon**_

Kirby and Jigglypuff were carried quite quickly to the dungeon that held Pichu and Pikachu. When their captives entered that dreaded place, they were almost quite glad that Pikachu and Pichu were asleep; that way they could easily put those new prisoners in there without worry of those two little rats escaping. So the two strangers proceeded to take the now-fainted puffballs out of the sacks and throw them in alongside Pikachu and Pichu.

"Enjoy this dungeon while it lasts! You pathetic smashers are in for a tough future...let's just hope you can live through it when the last smasher arrives and the time comes along. Bwahahahaha!" one of the strangers said in that cruel voice of his. As the two strangers left, the strange cat that helped in capturing the four smashers entered the room - not the dungeon itself though. The cat figured two things: that that would be one of the safest places around because all else in that place was very hectic, and that he would then have the opportunity to taunt the imprisoned smashers. What a great life. The cat would be healed and happy in no time. After five minutes, the cat decided it would be a great time to take a nap, for the prisoners were taking naps and there was nothing else to do. So all of them slept in that dungeon for several hours as the last smasher was being sought...

* * *

_**In Some Random Area**_

All the smashers gone "bad" were still sitting in that same room, with absolutely nothing productive to do.

"Only one more...hmhmhm! Which other smasher will be caught? Does anyone know?" Captain Falcon asked.

"No." Roy replied, almost saddened at that fact.

"Why exactly are we doing this?" Nana asked, seeming to be the most sane smasher at this time.

"No one knows for sure. All I know is that it is for some weird kind of plan...not necessarily evil, but..." Link replied.

"Why are we here? Why isn't anyone trying to stop it?" Nana asked, obviously unaffected by whatever the other smashers in there had.

"Why should we? We don't even know what is going on." Bowser replied.

"Well...what you guys did to Pikachu, Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby was horrible! That's it. I'm out of here! This is stupid and confusing. I can't believe you guys are just going to give into this...plan!" Nana said, racing over to the nearest open window.

"Nana!" Popo yelled, trying to reach Nana before she jumped out but didn't succeed. Nana flew out of the window, not knowing what kind of fate was going to be bestowed upon her at that time. As she was falling, she could feel a strange sense of fear flying through her body. Why did she jump out? Now she was in danger and she didn't even know what it was. Before she was even able to hit the ground, a giant piranha plant (where'd that come from?) sprang up out of the ground and swallowed the ice climber whole...

"Why does this always happen?" Nana asked no one as she "entered" the horrid plant.

"Naaaanaaaaaa!" Popo yelled, wondering why he didn't try to stop Nana before. Popo was in a clear state of shock. Nana had been right, something weird was going on. Why, oh why had he not listened to her?

"Why?..." Popo asked, watching the piranha plant burrow back into the ground with great glory.

"Well, she did betray us..." Marth said cruelly, which angered Popo greatly.

"No! No, she did not betray us, WE BETRAYED HER! And all the rest of the smashers that needed us. I don't know what the hell is wrong with you guys, or why you are just allowing this to happen without any second thoughts. I thought we were supposed to be proud and loyal smashers...not just sudden servants of this maniac!" Popo stated with all his heart, barely getting through the thick skulls of his fellow stupefied smashers, "I don't know about you guys, but I am OUTTA HERE!" Popo did the unthinkable on his part and jumped out the same window that Nana had exited out of earlier. The other smashers just stared in bored amazement. Had Popo's message gotten to them? Not really...

* * *

_**Mario and Luigi**_

So...Mario and Luigi entered the strange cave, not knowing what lay before them...

"So...what's-a in here?" Mario asked pointlessly, somehow regaining his accent.

"I-a don't know...I-a wonder what this-a cave holds..." Luigi stated, being of no help to his brother. They wandered through the cave in absolute boredom because no "all of a sudden" events occurred.

"This-a is sooo boring-a!" Luigi complained, walking into one of the many walls in the cave, "OW!"

"It is-a!" Mario stated, wondering why they were still wandering in that uneventful cave. Should they wander out of the cave and do something more helpful? Or not? Well...

* * *

_**Peach and Zelda**_

The two princesses trekked through the muddy path, not minding the fact that their dresses became sodden with muddy soil. Their minds were on more important things at that time.

"How long is this going to take?" Peach asked. Zelda stopped.

"As long as it has to!" Zelda yelled. Will there ever be a time to reason with Zelda?

* * *

_**Fox**_

Not finding anything uplifting, Fox decided to fly back to the mansion to see how the smashers there were doing. He decided to look above the forests to see if he could find anything still, but to no avail.

"Geez...when is something interesting going to happen?" Fox asked. Very soon...hmhmhm!

* * *

_**Back at the mansion**_

_In the mansion_

"Hm...you're explanation sounds plausible, but we should restrain from telling the others just yet," Mewtwo stated, confusing his fellow smashers and angering Ganondorf.

"You good-for-nothing son-of-a---" Ganondorf started before thankfully being interrupted.

"Silence...we must stick together during these times." Dr. Mario tried reasoning with those two after that, but that was difficult...

_Mr. Game and Watch_

When Mr. Game and Watch woke up, he found himself on a small table.

"Is this the last smasher?" a mysterious voice asked.

"Yes. Take him to the dungeon!" the other voice said. As the carrier proceeded to do as he was told, the remaining one smirked.

"We'll be able to start with our plan soon enough! Bwahahaha!"


	8. Prisoner's Keep

A/N: Yeehee! I'm FINALLY updating...yeah, 2 months...about...

Much more with the 5 captives is going to be happening within the next few chapters!

Pichu: ...Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?

My answer will most always be "Who knows?"...-needs a new answer-

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Prisoner's Keep**

_In the Dungeon_

The carrier walked into the dungeon and was pleased to see that everyone was sleeping. He was successful in throwing Mr. Game and Watch into the dungeon silently, but failed in leaving silently. He slammed the door so loud that it woke all the captives and the strange cat up. Not that it really mattered now...

"What...happened?..." Jigglypuff asked, blindly looking around.

"...Dah! WHO IS THERE?" Pichu yelled, surprised at the fact that there was someone else in that cell besides him. He became even more surprised when he saw three new members.

"Kirby! Jigglypuff! Mr. Game and Watch! So your that last ones, eh?" Pikachu said, noticeably tired.

"Oh yeah...We are?" Mr. Game and Watch asked, trying to make sense out of it all.

"Oh yes...hmhmhm!" the strange cat said mysteriously, scaring all the living organs out of the smashers...

"What are you doing here?" Pichu asked, being the only one having met this cat.

"I live here." the strange cat replied bluntly.

"Who ARE you?" Kirby asked, with nods from the other three confused smashers.

"Hmhmhm...I am the one that aids in converting you "good" guys to the "bad" side and other things that have to do with that matter. I would be continuing to do so if it weren't for that stupid fox...heh, technology can be waaaay out of line, eh?" the strange cat explained, receiving angry looks from the smashers.

"So YOU'RE the one behind all of this?" Pikachu asked.

"Uh...no, if your talking about the one who came up with the idea in all. I'm just helping, that's all. Also, don't think you can get any more information out of me." the strange cat said a quick and strange farewell as he hopped out of that horrid place quickly.

* * *

_In Some Random Area_

"Now what?" Bowser asked, bored as ever.

"Who knows...I'M SO BORED!" Falco yelled out randomly, showing clearly that he is bored.

"We are all bored. We really do need to get a life." Link said, suddenly sparking an idea, "HEY! I've got it! Why don't we follow the traitor's lead?" Without any _real _warning, Link raced over to that window and jumped.

"GERONIMO!" he yelled, with an insane grin on his face. The other smashers merely shrugged as they followed his lead.

"Okay then! I'm BAAAAACK!" the mysterious dude said as he barged into the empty room, "Let's get go---wait...where is everybody?" The mysterious dude had a horrific look on his face as he heard a crash and crunch...several crashes and crunches as a matter of fact.

"Aw man! NOT AGAIN!" the mysterious dude yelled as another guy came in.

"You made these guys bored to death literally too? Man, you really need to work on your leadership/'not making everyone so bored' skills..." the other guy said, watching the mysterious dude in utter distress.

"Oh well. I think we can carry on this plan without them...I hope..." the mysterious dude wasn't so sure now...heh.

* * *

_Young Link and Ness_

The two kept traveling in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Ness started to become severely depressed while Young Link became increasingly angry and strange.

"Young Link..." Ness started, not knowing how to finish, "I think we should head back. We haven't found anything and this wandering is not doing us any good."

"How can you say that! Of course we are getting somewhere! I have this fire burning in my soul! I can tell we are getting closer to Link with every step! WE WILL SUCCEED!" Young Link yelled, receiving a sudden burst of energy.

"Awesome!" Ness yelled, running after the now more optimistic Link. Where did that come from?

* * *

_Mario and Luigi_

"I-a don't trust this place-a..." Mario said, feeling a sudden and strange aura around him.

"You-a think so? I-a think this-a place has a lovely scent-a!" Luigi stated, obviously happy with his life.

"Hm-a...now that-a you mention it-a..." Mario said, realizing that Luigi was "right"...

"I-a...love...this-a...scent..." Luigi said, falling asleep due to the scent. Mario did the same quickly, heh heh.

* * *

_Peach and Zelda_

The two princesses just kept wandering, with absolutely no idea where they were going (although they seriously thought they did). After several moments they came across a fork in the road. On the right there was a big ditch and on the left there was a clear path.

"Think we can make it?" Peach asked Zelda, talking about the right path with the random ditch.

"We better not risk it." Zelda said plainly as she started out on the left path. Peach followed closely as the two went into the exact place the others had fallen.

* * *

_In the mansion_

As the smashers in the mansion were arguing, Fox burst in without warning.

"I'm...BAAAACK!" Fox yelled, "Mission...not complete."

"How'd it go?" Dr. Mario asked Fox with a curious look on his face.

"Interesting...any leads here?" Fox asked, getting into a relaxing position.

"As a matter of fact, we do have a lead!" Dr. Mario said, watching Fox's face glow.

"What is it?" Fox asked excitedly.

"With much deciphering and hard work...I found out from this little match where Pikachu and Pichu were taken!" Dr. Mario said happily.

"Really? WHERE! WHERE!" Fox yelled, annoyed by this tension fest.

"We think that they were taken to a Toy Company...what was it called?" Mewtwo asked.

"_The Toy Company_" Dr. Mario replied.

"... ... ...Why?" Fox asked, semi disappointed and very confused.

"No idea. All I know is that that is what I got out of the deciphering." Dr. Mario said, yet again he is happy.

"Well, they are the most playful smashers of all...except for Mr. Game and Watch really." Yoshi stated, suddenly becoming hyper.

"Well, now that we know that...what do we do now?" Ganondorf asked, still mad at Mewtwo.

"Tell everybody else what happened...at least those that are still considered to be our allies in all." Fox said, getting the hang of what is going on really quickly and also getting ready to go in his arwing to start another search.

"Let's do it!" Samus said, joining in on the meeting.


	9. Prisoner's Keep 2

**Chapter Nine: Come Together Now!**

_In the Dungeon_

The five smashers lay in the dungeon for several moments after the cat left. The three new smashers looked around, getting to know their knew surroundings. Before any of them could start a conversation, the mysterious dude burst into the dungeon, causing all the smashers to jump.

"Yes…YES! Now we can be---wait a second," the mysterious dude looked at the five smashers, "there's only four here!"

"There's five. See that 2-D guy over there?" the mysterious dude's assistant pointed to Mr. Game and Watch. The mysterious dude strained his eyes to get a better glance at Mr. Game and Watch. The 2-D smasher beeped a few times.

"What the hell is that? Who brought this thing here?" the mysterious dude looked at his assistant. The assistant just shrugged.

"I don't know. I wonder if Gato saw anyone else enter here." the assistant left. The mysterious glared at Mr. Game and Watch, causing the smasher to back away as if he was pushed by some force of the glare. The mysterious dude laughed cruelly and sat down in a comfortable position. He continued to laugh as the prisoners wished he would just get out of there. A few minutes later, the assistant and Gato entered.

"Well?" the mysterious dude asked, ending his laughing session abruptly.

"Sorry, I didn't actually see anyone enter, but I heard someone leave…they smashed the door so hard it woke everyone up." Gato reported. Mr. Game and Watch suddenly felt uneasy, for he knew that it must have been Master Hand…but how would Master Hand know where to take him? And why did he do it?

"Hm…I wonder if anyone else saw him or her…anyway, what are you guys doing just standing around here? FIND THE CORRECT FIFTH SMASHER!" the mysterious dude yelled. Gato and the assistant departed quickly, glad to be out of their leader's way. When they left, the mysterious dude turned back to gaze at the five smashers in the prison. He stood up and chuckled.

"Well, I guess we could use six of the smashers…eh heh heh!" he left the room still contemplating. When he shut the door, all the smashers sighed and fell into relaxed positions.

"I thought he'd never leave!" Jigglypuff stated, rolling on her back.

"Tell me about it! I wonder who it was they wanted to have instead of Game and Watch." Pikachu wondered, turning his gaze towards Mr. Game and Watch. The 2-D smasher looked suddenly very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Watch?" Pikachu asked.

"I was just thinking…that's all." Mr. Game and Watch replied, becoming increasingly uncomfortable with the other smasher's sudden interest in him. Almost simultaneously, the other three turned their gazes toward the smasher. Even though they all had looks of concern, Mr. Game and Watch's unease did not lessen.

"Stop it!" he yelled suddenly, "You guys aren't helping anything!" Looks of shock came upon the other smashers faces, replacing the ones of concern. Everything fell silent. Mr. Game and Watch wandered over to the bars of the dungeon, making many beeping sounds that broke the silence. He passed right through the bars without actually realizing it and started exploring the rest of the dungeon. The smashers in the prison realized that they might have a way out.

"Mr. Game and Watch!" Kirby yelled, racing towards the bars with the other smashers. Mr. Game and Watch turned around.

"What?" he asked coldly.

"You can get through the bars!" Pichu stated the obvious, ignoring Mr. Game and Watch's new tone of voice.

"Yeah, and…?" Mr. Game and Watch replied.

"You can set us free and we can escape and we can all be happy again!" Pichu stated, becoming more and more excited.

"Let's see…hm….no." Mr. Game and Watch said, walking furthur and furthur away from the other smashers.

"WHAT?" the others yelled in disbelief.

"Think about it…you guys have no idea where you are! Even if you do get out, how will you find your way out of here? And better yet, how will you find your way back home? It's not worth the risk. As for me, I don't even belong here…farewell!" Mr. Game and Watch responded.

"But…we don't belong here either!" Pikachu retorted, becoming increasing angry, "What's _WRONG _with you Watch? You want to be as low as that mysterious guy and his people? Or, _better yet_, you want to be as low as Master Hand himself?" Mr. Game and Watch stopped. What was getting into him? He was using his foe's type of logic in order to save himself the trouble of saving his fellow smashers…his comrades! He sighed and started to wander back to the others. Pichu started cheering and clapping.

"Yay your back!" Pichu cheered. Before Mr. Game and Watch could join the smashers, the door to the dungeon burst open. All the smashers froze as they saw who was standing before them.

"You…" Mr. Game and Watch said, backing up. Before Mr. Game and Watch had a chance to enter the cage or run away, Master Hand raced forward and grabbed Mr. Game and Watch. Instead of having his usual evil or reserved look about him, Master Hand looked _terrified_. This frightened the smashers even more because the Master Hand they knew was scared of nothing. Master Hand dashed to the door. Instead of being able to speed out of there like he expected, he smashed into the mysterious dude. Master Hand managed to hang on to Mr. Game and Watch as he fell onto the ground. The mysterious dude fell back and almost fell on his assistant and Gato. They were able to get out of the way and cringed as their leader fell to the ground. Everything fell silent and nobody moved from their positions. After a few uncomfortable moments, the assistant and Gato looked at each other. They knew that something unpleasant would ensue after their leader got himself together. No matter how much they wanted to dart out of there and run to the other side of the planet, they knew it would be better to help the mysterious dude out. Sighing, they slowly walked towards the mysterious dude and offered him help. He politely declined and told them to leave. They gladly did so. Before Gato left, he smirked at Master Hand and the other smashers.

"So…" the mysterious dude slowly got up, "You're the one who brought the unwanted thing here, huh?" Master Hand arranged himself into a better position, feeling more frightened than ever. The only one in the room who wasn't scared, besides the mysterious one, was Pichu. Questions were popping in his head from all over. Why didn't the mysterious dude view the situation as just a mistake? Why was Master Hand so scared of this dude that he could defeat so easily? Why did the mysterious dude have to act to scary around others? He would make more friends if he acted friendlier around others and he would probably be more respected.

"Why is he so mad?" Pichu asked Pikachu, loud enough for everyone, including the mysterious one, to hear. Everybody turned their gaze towards the young mouse. Unlike Mr. Game and Watch, Pichu was not affected by their stares.

"Seriously! And why are you so scared Master Hand? You are the strongest and bravest guy I know! Instead of sitting there doing nothing you should defeat the mysterious one and his followers and free us! Otherwise…I won't admire you anymore!" Pichu said, standing his ground. Everyone continued to look at Pichu, wondering what had gotten into him. A grin appeared on the mysterious one's face.

"You're a funny little one, ya know that?" he said, laughing. This time it was not a cruel laugh but an honest and happy laugh. Pichu started to believe that the mysterious dude had finally had a change of heart. His hopes died when the assistant and Gato burst into the room.

"We found the whereabouts of the fifth _correct_ smasher!" Gato said, a smug look on his face. The mysterious changed his gaze from Pichu to his assistants.

"Good job Gato…Now find the smasher! Now…how shall I deal with you?" the mysterious one asked to Master Hand. He laughed for the third time that day, sending shivers up the spines of the smashers and Master Hand.

_In Some Random Area_

Bowser was the first to wake up from the fall. He looked around groggily, the previous events slowly coming back to him. When he remembered that he and the other smashers jumped out the window, he looked up. He now realized what a high fall that was; it was about 30 feet. He slowly got up and realizing that he was on top of several other smashers. He quickly scrambled off of them and landed on clear ground. When his vision started to clear up, he realized that he was only concious one in the group. He stretched and looked around. To one side of him was a tall tower that they were all in just a few moments earlier and to the other side was a forest. Deciding it may be advantageous to explore the forest, he entered it and started looking around. Being the king of the koopas, he feared almost nothing and so any strange noises that were emitted from the trees didn't bother him. After wandering around for about 20 minutes, he came across a cave that had a very pleasant scent coming from it. At least it would be pleasant to most people.

"What is that disgusting smell?" Bowser asked to no one in particular. Instead of trying to get away from the scent, he wandered into the cave, hoping to destroy the source of the scent. He had to use his fire breathe to light the way and eventually came across two familiar figures.

"Mario! Luigi!" he yelled out to them. Though he wasn't too pleased at seeing them there, he wandered over to them and realized that they were unconcious. Having no idea what rendered them unconcious, Bowser just shrugged and went deeper into the cave. He hadn't traveled for long before he came upon the place where Mario and Luigi had entered. He wandered out, glad to be away from the "awful" scent and continued onward. After a few more minutes, he spotted the mansion.

"I wonder if I should go back there or not…heh, they're all probably searching for me now." Bowser said to himself. After considering all the outcomes that may happen if he went inside the mansion, he finally decided against going towards it and instead traveled back to where the other fallen smashers laid. When he arrived back, the other smashers began to stir.

"Ugh…what happened?" Link asked, looking around. When he spotted Bowser standing there, he gave him a confused look, "What happened?"

"Nana jumped out the window then Popo followed her and then you decided to follow 'the traitor's lead' and you jumped out after him…then the rest of us followed." Bowser explained. Link still looked a bit confused, so Bowser sighed and looked around at the rest of the smashers. Roy and Marth got into standing positions and looked at Bowser. Predicting that they would ask the same question as Link did, Bowser gave his account of what happened. The two swordsmen just nodded and continued to look around at everybody else. Captain Falcon had lifted himself up and was leaning against the wall of the tower and Falco was in a kneeling position staring up at the sky. Popo was the last to get up and he had the loudest reaction to what happened.

"What happened?" he yelled, "Where's Nana?"

"She was swallowed by the piranha plant, remember?" Bowser answered, unsympathetically. Popo's eyes grew wide.

"That's right! Oh my God…where is she now?" Popo asked, obviously panicked.

"Still in the piranha plant, I would assume." Bowser answered coldly. Popo glared at him but said nothing in reply. Popo looked at the ground to try to find any clues on the whereabouts of Nana. Marth and Roy took pity on him and helped him search. Bowser watched them search and felt strangely good with himself. He decided to explore the forest once again.

_Young Link and Ness_

Ness and Young Link traveled for quite some time before either of them started up a conversation. Even though Young Link got a sudden burst of optimistic energy he wasn't in the mood for talking. Ness decided to break the silence.

"Do you know our whereabouts in relation to the mansion?" he inquired.

"No…didn't you bring a map or a compass or something like that?" Young Link asked.

"NO! I thought you did…" Ness replied, becoming increasingly worried. Young Link sighed.

"Well, that's us smashers for ya: we can never seem to think correctly in emergencies…ah well, we might as well see this as being a great adventure!" Young Link said, though there was a bit of doubt in his voice.

"Do you recognize this part of the woods? I certainly don't." Ness said, looking around. Young Link also looked around. Though there was a great amount of light entering through the trees, the eerie silence creeped the two out. They've heard of many situations like this and the outcome has never been good. They decided not to slow their pace and continued to be cautious of their surroundings. After several minutes of nothing out of ordinary happening, the two relaxed a bit more. They heard the sound of a roaring waterfall in the distance and decided to head towards that. The peaceful sound of the water crashing down calmed their nerves as they arrived close to the waterfall. Eventually they entered the clearing surrounding the location of the waterfall. They watched the mesmerizing flow of the water and believed that they were finally at peace.

"I wonder why we never came here before." Young Link stated.

"Yeah…" Ness replied. The two began to sit down to relax. Before they could do anything, however, they heard a sound behind them. They turned around and saw a strange cat and a strange person standing there. Before they could react, the strange person shoved Ness into the water and the strange cat pounced on Young Link.

"Mrrr...OOOOW!" the strange cat yelled. That was last thing Young Link heard before falling into darkness.

"Nice job, Gato. Now, let's head back!" the strange person said. Gato jumped off Young Link as the person picked the now unconcious smasher up. They looked around them before dashing off into the woods. Ness managed to surface the water. He wanted to yell for his partner, but couldn't because he was still recovering from being suddenly immersed into the water. He looked around and suddenly realized what happened. He jumped out of the water quickly and began to become really panicked.

"What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO?" he yelled out. Going against his better judgement, he started racing in a random direction, hoping that he was heading towards the mansion…

_Mario and Luigi_

After several hours, the two brothers woke up. The great scent still lingered in the cave, though it wasn't even near as strong as it was earlier. The two brothers looked around, trying to figure out what happened.

"What happened?" Mario asked.

"How should I know? Wait a second…we don't have our italian accents anymore!" Luigi pouted.

"Aw man! Well, at least that pleasant scent is still lingering here. Why is so dark here? Earlier it was light in here…" Mario pondered.

"We should look for light…and more food!" Luigi stated, wandering off in a random direction. Mario heard his brother leave and attempted to follow him. Since there were no other sounds to drown out Luigi's steps, he succeeded and the two ended up at the entrance where Bowser came in earlier.

"Finally! Fresh air and light!" Luigi said, walking out. Mario came out right after him and had the same reaction, though he didn't say anything aloud. They walked for a bit until they heard several familiar voices.

"Hey…isn't that…Popo?" Luigi asked. He didn't wait for anyone to reply and raced off into the direction of the voice. Mario sighed and raced off after him. When he arrived at the scene, he was surprised at what he saw.

"Bowser!" Mario yelled. Bowser turned around to look at him. The other smashers, excluding Luigi, also turned to look at the newcomer.

"Hey Mario, what are you doing here?" Bowser asked. Mario's jaw dropped. What were Popo, Marth, and Roy doing there?

"What's going on here?" he asked, walking closer to the group of smashers.

"Nana got eaten by a piranha plant and we're trying to find her." Popo explained. Link, Falco, and Captain Falcon had joined in the search soon after the brothers woke up in the cave.

"But…how did you all get here and…why are _you_ helping?" Mario asked the "evil" smashers, the ones that they were searching for.

"We just came to our senses…I guess…" Link replied.

"But how did you get here?" Luigi asked, starting to get as annoyed as Mario at the short answers they were recieving. Marth sighed.

"It's a really long story…could you just help us here for now?" he asked. The searching smashers went back to their work and Bowser decided to wander into the forest for the third time. Mario sighed and began to search. Luigi also decided to help them out, though he would have loved to fight Bowser now…

_Peach and Zelda_

The two princesses eventually caught up to the place where the other smashers had fallen. However, they were not affected by what had affected the others earlier and passed through without any trouble. After a few more minutes of wandering, they came to the ditch where Nana had fallen into a few hours earlier. They had no trouble crossing it and started exploring territory not previously explored by other smashers. After several minutes of no events occuring, they suddenly came to a dead end. Huge cliffs seemed to suddenly appear and block them arriving at their needed destination.

"Maybe we should go back…see if anybody else has found anything." Peach suggested. Zelda sighed.

"I guess so. But I do suppose we should rest a while first before trying to retrace our steps." Zelda said. The two of them settled down, distressed at the fact that they could not find any helpful clues.

_In the mansion_

After Fox left to tell the other searchers the good news, the remaining smashers began to plan on what they would do.

"So…how should approach trying to find what this so called 'The Toy Company' place?" Samus asked.

"Well, as long as we aren't split into pairs and Mewtwo and I are put on a team I will be fine." Ganondorf stated, receiving an eye roll from Mewtwo.

"This would be much easier to do if we had some sort of teleporation or transportation device or vehicle…" Yoshi stated.

"I wonder if Master Hand has anything to help us?" Dr. Mario said, walking in the direction of Master Hand's lair. Samus and Yoshi's eyes widened.

"You honestly don't plan on going in there, do you?" Samus asked, fearful for him.

"Yeah! You don't know what he would say or do if you trespass on his place!" Yoshi argued.

"I wasn't planning on _trespassing_! I was planning on kindly asking him if he could help us in this time of need!" Dr. Mario retorted.

"I thought Game and Watch went to see Master Hand." DK put in. Suddenly everybody remembered.

"That's right! He never came out either…I wonder what happened…" Dr. Mario started contemplating, continuing to walk towards Master Hand's place. Yoshi gasped.

"What if he was banished? Maybe he made Master Hand so mad that he was incited to go out and tear all the towns and other places asunder! This is terrible!" Yoshi started to become overly excited.

"Oh stop being so dramatic…nothing like that must have happened." Mewtwo glared at Yoshi. No other words were exchanged between the smashers until they arrived at the entrance of Master Hand's lair.

"Master Hand?" Dr. Mario called, "Master Hand are you there?" When there was no reply, the smasher dared to enter the forbidden place. The first thing they saw was a sign hanging from the ceiling. It said:

"Please Forbear From Asking Master Hand Idiotic Questions."

"What's Forbear mean?" Yoshi asked.

"Figure it out." Mewtwo said, wandering deeper into the lair. Samus sighed.

"It means 'to refrain from' or 'abstain'…something like that." Samus replied.

"Then why didn't he just put 'refrain from'?" Yoshi asked again.

"Either because he wants to show everybody what a large vocabulary he has or it was just easier to put there…one word rather than two." DK explained.

"Why are you guys talking about vocabulary? Our fellow smashers lives are in danger here!" Dr. Mario yelled, not hearing the full extent of the conversation. The three that were engaging in the conversation just sighed and moved along.


	10. The Revealing of the One

Chapter Ten: The Revealing of the One

_The Mysterious Dude's Office_

The mysterious dude had thrown Master Hand into a nearby dungeon, telling the other smashers that he was still figuring out what to do with the smash master.

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked his assistants. They had left the dungeon and entered their secret office where they would often hold meetings.

"Um..." Gato said, "keep him in the dungeon?"

"That's boring."

"Throw him out into the wilderness?" the assistant suggested.

"Nah, he'd find his way back to the mansion too easily."

"..."

The ideas weren't exactly flowing too well. On the one hand, they knew that Master Hand would eventually overcome his fear of this place and be able to force his way out which may lead to expensive destruction and they certainly couldn't afford that. One the other hand, if they let him free, he would possibly be able to find his way back to this place and warn all the others.

Decisions, decisions.

"I think it would be a wiser idea to talk about what we're going to do with the five smashers we've imprisoned," the assistant said. They had been able to grab Young Link just a little while earlier and already threw him into the cell. During all the commotion that happened earlier, they lost sight of Mr. Game and Watch but didn't worry about him. The 2-D smasher couldn't possibly do much damage to them, right?

"Maybe you're right," the mysterious dude said, "but I don't trust all those smashers there with their leader in the same room."

Gato nodded. "Can't blame you. But honestly, what could they possibly be doing now?"

"Why don't we find out?" the mysterious one grinned, heading towards the dungeon. It wasn't their most productive meeting, but hopefully they'd find something more entertaining and worthwhile where their captives were being held.

_In the Dungeon_

When Young Link arrived, the others caught him up on what was going on.

"We still don't know exactly what they're planning on doing with us," Pikachu said, "but hopefully it won't be too bad."

"We sent out pairs of smashers to look for you guys," Young Link said, "I don't know if any of the others have any leads on where we are."

"They probably won't," Master Hand spoke up, "this place feels like it's underground somewhere."

"What are you doing here anyway?" Young Link asked.

"..." Master Hand turned around, refusing to reply.

"I'd like to know the same thing," Mr. Game and Watch said, wandering around outside the two cells, "but I'm too gleeful just wandering around in freedom."

"Have you found any way out yet?" Kirby asked.

"Nope," Mr. Game and Watch replied, "at least not for you guys. I'm sure I could squeeze out between the doors or something."

"You should," Pichu said, "and then go and bug the evil people."

"And then hide along the walls afterward? Sounds like fun!"

The door to the dungeon opened.

"Well, well, well," the mysterious dude walked in, "what do we have here?"

"Um...six smashers and a giant hand?" his assistant replied.

"What do you want with us?" Young Link asked.

"I..." the mysterious dude paused, "well, we're not sure entirely, but we'll figure that out eventually. I was just trying to figure out what to do with that thing." He pointed towards Master Hand's cell.

"You won't get away with this!" Master Hand growled.

"That's what they all say," the mysterious dude said, "and usually they're right. But I am different and will succeed."

"Sure you will," Watch said.

The mysterious dude narrowed his eyes. "We shall capture you someday and throw you into a cell from which you cannot ever escape!"

"Uh huh," Watch said, "I'd love to see that happen."

"Who exactly are you anyway?" Jigglypuff asked.

"..." the mysterious dude stared at the small smasher.

"Well," he began, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you. I am the Omnipresent netherworld engineer. 'One' for short. Some people call me the mysterious one."

"Okay..." Kirby said, "and what would you need us for?"

"I work for a netherworld toy company," the One said, "they call it 'The Toy Company.' I don't know why such an uncreative name, but we come up with toys to entertain all the little demons there."

"Wait, are you gonna sell us as toys to the demons?" Pikachu asked.

"...that might be good," the One said.

"Or are you going to use us as models for future toys?" Young Link said.

"...that also might be good."

"How about forcing us to work in the toy factories?" Kirby said.

"...that is also a good suggestion."

"Are you really omnipresent?" Pichu randomly asked.

"..."

"No!" Master Hand said, "You can't take them to the netherworld of yours. We need them for tournaments in the mansion!"

The One turned to face the smash leader. "Can't you just request their worlds to send other heroes or something?"

"...well..."

"Sir," One's assistant spoke up, "may I leave? I would like to see whether we've gotten any new messages from the company's owner or not."

"Yeah, sure, you may go," the One replied, "I better not catch you doing something else though."

"...yes, sir," and with that the assistant left.

"I think we've got some wonderful ideas here," the One said, "does anyone else have any suggestions?"

"Oh, I know, I know!" Pichu said, "Why don't you take us to the factory, let us pick out our favorite toys, and then send us back to the mansion where we can play with them all day and all night?"

"...you're kidding right?"

"If we show all the wonderful toys to the other smashers they may want to buy them too," Pichu pointed out, "and then you can sell more and more and more with the more exposure they get."

The One and Gato exchanged glances. They hadn't thought about something like that before. They had always thought there would be lots of torture and hatred involved with this little scheme, but getting higher profits was actually kind of appealing...

"Advertise for us," the One said, "that sounds like a perfect plan! Too bad three of you are Pokemon...darn, I should ordered a bigger variety of smashers."

"Maybe we could just exchange them?" Gato suggested, "You know, go over to the mansion, ask if any of them is willing to trade places with one of these five smashers."

"Six," Watch said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," the One said, turning to face Master Hand, "and you should be the one to suggest it at the mansion."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You have the ability to address them all simultaneously, right? Through your intercom system or whatever. Just explain the situation we're in and then report back here with the results."

"And what would happen if I failed?"

"Then we'll go with one of the more diabolical suggestions presented to us."

"Oh."

"It would be nice to have more than five smashers but I guess we can start with five then move up eventually. See if it works at all."

"Alright, I'll do that...if you let me out, that is."

The One nodded and released Master Hand from his cell, teleporting the smash master back to the mansion.

_In Some Random Area_

Marth finally found out where the piranha plant had gone to. Apparently it had tried traveling underground but hit the wall of the tower nearby, knocking it out.

"Great!" Popo said, "Now how can we get Nana back?"

"Why don't we dig up the entire plant?" Mario suggested.

"Sure, why not?" Roy said, "It's not like we have anything else to do."

After a short while, they unearthed the entire plant but couldn't find the other ice climber anywhere near it.

"Weird," Falco said, "do you think Nana's been digested or whatever?"

"No!" Popo yelled, falling to his knees, "That can't be!"

"Maybe it was a teleportation plant and Nana's now somewhere really random?" Captain Falcon suggested.

"A teleporting piranha plant?" Luigi asked, "I've never heard of that before."

"Anything's possible," Captain Falcon shrugged.

"Let's just keep digging around here and see what we can find," Link said.

Everyone nodded and continued their search for the lost smasher.

_Ness_

Ness had managed to find the right direction to the mansion. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted it.

"Finally," he said, "I can tell the others what happened to Young Link!"

Just as he started heading towards the mansion, someone bumped into him.

"Hey, watch it!" Ness said, his eyes widening when he realized who it was, "Bowser? What are you doing here?"

"Just wandering," Bowser replied, "Nana got eaten by a piranha plant and so Popo and some others were trying to find her. I think she was killed though."

"Oh," Ness said, "that's no good."

"Eh, it's just whatever," Bowser shrugged, "I'm heading back to the mansion now. You coming?"

"You're heading back? But everyone there is looking for you...they'll be mad."

"So what? I can handle them."

"Wait a second...what happened to Pichu and the others? What did you all do with them?"

"Oh, some guy wanted them so we sent them to him."

"..."

"I don't know all the details but we kind of ditched him so...yeah."

"..."

"Believe me, I don't know anything else and I don't really care to either."

"...wow..." was all Ness could say. He decided to head back to the mansion with Bowser, hoping it would be a bit safer there after what happened to Young Link.

_Peach and Zelda_

After resting, they were successfully able to retrace their steps back to the mansion.

"I wonder if anyone else has found anything useful yet?" Peach said.

"I hope so," Zelda said.

As they walked back to the mansion they noticed Ness and Bowser entering the front door.

"Bowser's back?" Peach said, "That's no good."

Zelda's eyes widened. "Do you think he's taken Ness prisoner? And is now going to take everyone else prisoner?"

"I hope not...let's hurry up and get inside!"

_In the Mansion_

The smashers looked around in Master Hand's lair but couldn't find him or Game and Watch.

"That's bizarre," Dr. Mario said, "do you think he was behind all of this?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Mewtwo said, "we never know what he's up to."

"So now what are we going to do?" Yoshi asked.

"I could see what the others are up to," Fox said, "none of them so far have reported back. I'll just fly above the woods and see if I can find them."

"Good idea," Dr. Mario said.

"Should the rest of us just stay here then in case they do come back?" Samus asked.

"I don't know..." Dr. Mario replied, "I feel like we should be doing something more useful."

"Why don't we just search this place for any clues?" Yoshi said, "we could even look at all the security cameras and such to see if Master Hand was talking with anyone."

"You guys could do that and I'll search the internet to see if I can find any more information about this toy company," Samus said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Dr. Mario said.


	11. Replacing the Smashers

Chapter 11: Replacing the Smashers

_In the Dungeon_

"I wonder who's going to replace who?"

The three Pokemon were sitting together, facing all the other smashers. They knew that two of the Pokemon were going to be exchanged for two other smashers, but the One hadn't told them which ones were going to go.

"I really hope I get to stay," Pichu said, "I really want to play with the toys."

"Fine by me," Pikachu said, "I'd rather get out of this hell-hole."

Jigglypuff nodded in agreement.

"I thought we were going to get out?" Young Link said, "because it would be kind of hard to advertise in here."

"Who knows what these people are going to do? They could very well keep us here and broadcast us advertising to the places we come from."

Young Link frowned at that possibility, having not thought about that before.

"Hey, if they do record you guys, would it be alright if I walked in front of the camera like this?" Mr. Game and Watch beeped along, walking very slowly and deliberately.

"Pretending you're the company's logo?" Kirby asked, a small smile forming on his face.

"Sure!"

Pichu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby laughed at the 2-D figure's antics, but Young Link and Pikachu remained serious, looking at each other.

"I wonder when Master Hand is going to come back?" Pikachu said, "and what he told the others?"

"I'm still disappointed that my older self was involved in this awful scheme," Young Link shook his head, "and I'm surprised Ness wasn't brought here too. I wonder what's happened to him?"

"Oh, stop worrying, you two and have some fun with us," Jigglypuff said, prodding the downtrodden electric mouse in his side.

Pikachu merely moved away a couple steps, settling back down before saying, "but I'd rather take this seriously. It's not a game, even if it does involve toys. I mean, we were shot out of cannons and locked in a cage, for goodness-sake!"

"It's been really fun!" Pichu exclaimed.

Young Link rolled his eyes and said, "I didn't get the joy of the cannon, but it also seemed too dangerous for a mere toy company. And I still don't trust this situation entirely."

"Boring!" Pichu frowned.

Pikachu turned to face Young Link. "So your older self joins the evil guys and my species' baby form is having fun because of that." He paused before he smiled, "that is kind of funny, isn't it?"

Before Young Link could reply, the One burst into the dungeon, looking around. He expected the smashers to be wailing in agony but they appeared to be happy. That was unacceptable.

"Look, I know that I told you I'm part of a toy company and that probably makes me less intimidating, but it is part of the netherworld and I do deal with demons," the One said, "you should be scared of my unpredictable wrath."

"We haven't seen any unpredictable wrath on your part," Mr. Game and Watch said, "you really need to step up your game. We're smashers. We deal with people even scarier than you on a daily basis."

The other smashers nodded in a agreement. The One scratched his chin, looking at the 2-D smasher thoughtfully.

"You know, that is a good idea," he turned and exited the door, looking back and narrowing his eyes at the smashers, "just you wait and see, I'll become the scariest nightmare you've ever seen!"

With that, he slammed the door shut. The smashers breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness he's gone," Mr. Game and Watch said, "though I doubt he'll be any scarier than Ganondorf or Bowser."

"Or Mewtwo," Pikachu added.

"Right."

Mr. Game and Watch started resuming pretending to be the Toy Company's logo while Pikachu and Young Link discussed plans on potentially getting out of the place.

* * *

_In Some Random Area_

They searched. And they searched. And they searched.

And they never did find Nana.

Deciding that it was possible she was somehow back at the mansion, all the smashers got together and started heading in the direction of the mansion, Mario and Luigi leading the way. Link and the other smashers who had originally participated in capturing their fellow smashers knew they wouldn't be welcome at the mansion, but there really wasn't anything else for them to do.

"We'll just try and explain to them what happened and hopefully they'll be forgiving with us," Link said.

After passing through the cave, they retraced Mario's and Luigi's steps and continued along, hoping that they wouldn't run into the mysterious one or any of his cronies along the way.

* * *

_In the Mansion_

"All smashers present in the mansion report to Master Hand's office immediately. IMMEDIATELY."

All the smashers present started, looking up towards the intercoms nearest to them. Master Hand had entered the mansion unnoticed, immediately heading towards his office to make the announcement.

"I repeat. All smashers present in the mansion report to my office IMMEDIATELY."

Still a bit distrusting of the sudden disappearance of their boss—and their fellow smasher Game and Watch—they all slowly ambled towards the office, exchanging confused looks as they passed by one another.

One by one they entered the office. Samus was distraught, having found very little information on her Internet searches while the others reported to each other that they hadn't found anything useful in the little time they had to search the security cameras around the mansion.

"I have an announcement to make," Master Hand said unnecessarily.

Master Hand cleared his throat, but before he could say anything, Yoshi spoke up, saying, "where are the other smashers?"

"I was about to address that," Master Hand snapped, "the others are—"

"Wait, is Mr. Game and Watch with them?" Samus interrupted.

"Actually I can probably answer the little dino's question," Bowser spoke up, hoping to get all the glory in his fellow smasher's eyes, "the other smashers are—"

"Quiet!" Master Hand yelled, quickly explaining, "they've been taken to a place where they're being held for someone representing The Toy Company, a business which develops toys to entertain demons of the netherworld."

Bowser looked quite interested while the other smashers looked at Master Hand blankly. What in the world would a toy company want with a bunch of smashers?

"Apparently the guy, who calls himself the One, wasn't even sure what to do with the smashers," Master Hand continued, "but now we've decided that the smashers will serve the company by advertising the toys that they sell, promoting them in all the different nations of this universe. Because there are three Pokemon in the captured bunch, the One has requested that two of you change places with two of them so that the toys can be advertised in a bigger variety of areas."

The smashers looked at the Hand stunned before Samus spoke up. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, I am not."

Bowser sighed, frowning. "I was hoping that they were going to do something really mean and awesome to them, but just advertising? Why did I go out of my way to capture them for something so lame?"

"Oh, oh, I wanna go! I wanna go!" Yoshi said, jumping up and down, waving his arms ecstatically.

"Don't you want to know what this actually entails?" Dr. Mario asked the dino.

"I want toys!" was the simple reply.

"Uh huh," Master Hand said, "anyone else? We really need more people to take their places."

Bowser walked over to Ness, grabbing him by his shirt and throwing him towards the boss of the mansion. "You could take this little guy, he looks young and stupid enough to advertise toys."

Master Hand shrugged while Ness got up and gave Bowser a nasty look.

"I think that's good, yeah," Master Hand said, "for now. I don't know, I'll just take you two back and probably bring back Pikachu and Jigglypuff."

"So what are we supposed to do in the mean time?" Dr. Mario asked.

Master Hand hesitated, not entirely sure what the One was planning. The One had teleported the Hand to the mansion and told him to go to a certain place so that the One could teleport Master Hand back to the dungeon. Apparently the One really did not want to disclose the information to the whereabouts of the underground dungeon and took special precautions against it. Master Hand wasn't sure when he'd be able to come back to the mansion and he certainly didn't want the smashers running around with no ruler.

So he decided to call upon Crazy Hand. The other Hand was on vacation at the time, but he wouldn't mind cutting it short so he could look after the smashers, right?

"Oh, no way, we are not going to have Crazy Hand rule us alone," Samus said after Master Hand revealed his plans.

"Why? Crazy Hand is not that bad."

"We've been doing fine by ourselves while you were gone," Mewtwo spoke up, "just look around this place and you won't find that many messes."

"Besides there's a chance that Crazy Hand will just make things worse," Dr. Mario said.

Master Hand sighed. He knew there was going to be disagreements about the other Hand. He did leave the smashers alone before but that was because he didn't feel he had much choice, being utterly frightened of the One and all.

"I could be the ruler," Bowser offered, an evil grin on his face, "I'll make sure everyone stays in line."

"I think Giga Bowser would be better suited, seeing as the other smashers could just fight you…easily…and win," Crazy Hand said, suddenly brightening with the new idea, "hey, that's a good idea. Both Crazy Hand AND Giga Bowser should be in charge."

"And me," added Bowser.

"I should be a leader too," said Mewtwo.

"No, no, no, we were doing just fine by ourselves!" Samus insisted.

The smashers started arguing among themselves and Master Hand just sighed, grabbing Ness and Yoshi and heading out the door. He hadn't checked the rest of the mansion after he got there so he wasn't sure how much damage was done by the smashers. But the mansion was still standing so it probably wasn't too bad.

Ness was silent while Yoshi was bombarding the Hand with questions about the One, The Toy Company, and where they were being taken.

Master Hand answered the questions at first but later ignored the dino, especially when the same questions were being repeated.

"I'm sorry," Yoshi said, "I'm just so excited I can't stop."

"I thought you would have been worried and scared about this whole ordeal," Ness said, "not excited."

"Demonic toys! How can that not excite you?"

They finally arrived at the destination where Master Hand was told to go, a small clearing surrounded by a wall of trees. A couple moments later, Gato leapt out of the trees and tackled the Hand, teleporting them all to their next destination.


End file.
